Hotline Equestria: Jacket's Mayhem
by TailzTryzEnterTainment
Summary: Jacket's mayhem isn't done just yet. He has decided to taking his killing spree into Equestria! With his mission to Murder the Elements of Harmony, will he succeed, or will an old rival finally take him out? Chapter 1: Knock Knock Released!


Hotline Equestria

_ Part 1: Letters_

_Chapter 1: Knock Knock_

? POV

(Insert Music: Deep Cover by Sun Araw)

I woke up. Like any other guy, I woke up with crust in my eyes, my alarm clock buzzing like hell, and my "work uniform" still on. I picked up my alarm clock, and said "You talkin' to me? You talkin'...to ME?" I then proceeded to throw it across the room. I stood up, and immediately tripped over a beer bottle. I looked at it, and replied with "Oh yeah, I remember." Last night was the greatest moment of my life. You see, 3 months ago, I got a message about cookies. I opened a package outside my door, and it had a note along with a chicken mask. I don't remember what it read, but as I went to the adress scribbled on the paper, I had broken a safe door that could not be closed. I ended up killing everyone in the building. The funny thing? I don't regret any of it. On July 20, I walked into my apartment ,and noticed something wrong. My girlfriend was dead, and there was a man sitting on my couch. He then proceeded to shoot me. I ended up in a hospital, and killed the guy who did it. It wasn't over. The men I killed were part of the russian mafia. I murdered every single one of them, and their leader. I celebrated after I killed him, and apparently had a few beers. I sighed, and for the first tine since May, spoke. "Jesus, my head hurts.(sigh) I need some Excederin." I walked over to the cabinet in my kitchen, pulled out some headache relief, got a glass of water, and the rest they say, is history. "God that Excederin is STRONG. I feel, slightly faint." I suddenly felt WORSE than I already was. "God...I need a NAP." So I walked over to my couch, and turned on the TV. Then, for some odd reason, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic came on. "What? I don't even watch this bullshit." I turned it off, and rested my head down.

(Insert Music: Silver Lights by Coconuts)

When I woke up, I found myself standing outside a door, and it was broken. I tried to knock on the door, but as soon as I put my fist against the unstable door, it fell to the ground. "It appears I lied. This isn't the last time we meet." I recognized that voice. I looked up, and saw them. Those 3 people. One of them was a woman, and the thers were men. The girl said, "Well, well, well. Look who survived. You must feel extraordinarily lucky." I nodded and spoke, "Yeah, if I do say so myself." One of the other 2 guys looked at me and spoke, "While I congratulate you for living, I still do not respect you. You are not a good man." "I understand that, and I am sorry." The last guy didn't look at me. Instead he lifted up his mask, and THEN looked at me. What he looked like...wasn't how I expected him to look like at all. He had red eyes, blue hair, and a COMPLETELY white face. "It is time for you to experience something anew, Jacket." I was COMPLETELY confused, and at the same time, scared. Then, suddenly, I started to feel light-headed again. I could barely even see in front of me, and thus, I fell to the ground. I started to lose breathing...

Jacket POV

(Insert Music: Static by Hotline Miami)

"(groan) What a trip. Guess that's what happens when you have too much medicine. Pills..." I tried to stand up, and I couldn't, so I got on all fours. I needed something else to drink, so I crawled over to the lake. I immediately regret doing so, because I saw something so HIDEOUS...that I won't be able to get it out of my head. I saw...a pony. I screamed, and looked behind me, but there was no-one there. I looked down and saw that I had hoofs. I also had on a vest, and a cape. "Why the hell do I look like a deformed horse with a magician's cape? This place is f*cked up." I walked (trotted?) over to what appeared to be an entrance, and I knew there was no way out. So I did the most logical thing. I kicked it. A couple rocks fell out, and I decided to use both back legs. I kept kicking and kicking until the rocks finally tumbled away, and I troted outside.

(Insert Music: MLP Theme (Alex.S Glitch Remix))

I was in a mine shaft apparently, and on the horizon, I saw a village, made of wood structure and hay roof. Oh, also there were more ponies. "Christ almighty, I'm gonna hate this."

(Insert Music: Miami by Jasper Byrne)

Then, I heard a familiar sound. (BEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEP!) I said dumbly "Hello?" There was a message. "You have 1 new message. (BEEP) Hi this is Terri from the Miami Crew Club, and we have your order ready. Please wait at least 1 minute for the order to arrive. (BEEP)" "So wait, am I goign to be doing jobs here? Because i'm retired." I then felt something hit me in the back of the skull, and I fell to the ground. "OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" I stood up, and looked behind me. There, I saw a familiar circle-shaped parcel. I unwrapped the tape, and lifted the lid off. Inside, there was a note, a baseball bat, and a mask. My chicken mask, Richard. The note read, "u will be staying here for the next 3 or so months, to get you back into your job. Your first mission is at the Sweet Apple Acres farm at 10:00 PM sharp. DO NOT BE LATE. Also, DO NOT GET CAUGHT. People can identify you easier here. We'll be watching. You also have a mission while here: Murder the Elements of Harmony. Identify them be these 6 names: Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy. MISSION IS MANDATORY." I balled up the note and threw it away. "They send me out here to do more jobs in a godforsaken Ponyland place! I'll do the jobs, but I BETTER HAVE A RAISE!" I put the mask on, held the bat on my back (somehow) and trotted off to the farm.

End of Chapter 1

Chapter 2: Orchard (Releases June 1st)

Rate/Review for Free Masks!


End file.
